


Prom

by Shamelesslygallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set not long after season 4, Ian and Mickey go back to school and it's their senior year. Of course they end up going to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to school

"Mick come on!We’re gonna be late and it’s only our first day back!"Ian yelled up the stairs from his place in the kitchen. 

"Alright,alright! I’m fucking coming!"Mickey yelled back while pulling a semi clean shirt over his head and walking out of Frank’s old room that they’d been sharing since moving back in with the Gallaghers.

As soon as Mickey stepped into the kitchen Ian was shoving a pop-tart in his hand and pushing him towards the door.

"Jesus,like the worlds gonna fucking end if we’re a few minutes late."Mickey mumbled before cramming his entire pop-tart in his mouth as they made their way down the sidewalk. 

"Just hurry the fuck up okay?"Ian said obviously more than a little agitated. 

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you today?"Mickey demanded as he stopped walking and grabbed his boyfriend by the arm.

"Oh fuck off."Ian said struggling to loosen Mickey’s grip on him.

"No, You’re going to tell me what is eatin at you, Gallagher, or we’ll stand here all fucking day!"Mickey raised his eyebrows and started chewing on his bottom lips, staring the redhead straight in the eyes.

After about a minute, Ian’s resolve started to crumble and he looked down sheepishly, all the anger leaving his body. He was left looking like a small kicked puppy.

"Ian, hey man, you can tell me."Mickey said gently, bringing the younger boy into his arms and stroking his bright hair.

"It’s just, I mean when we’re at school no one is gonna know we’re together. It’ll be a secret again and I won’t get to touch you..or.. anything. It’ll be like a step back after everything we've done." Ian explained, sounding defeated.

"Woah, who the fuck says no one’s gonna know?" Mickey asked, pulling back to look at his face but keeping his hands gripping Ian’s sides.

"Well, I know you came out at the Alibi but that was mainly just your family and I don’t think anyone at school will have heard about it..so I thought..I thought you would wanna keep it that way." Ian said uncertainly.

"Shit. You really think after telling my god damn psycho,fag bashing, father that I’m gay I would be afraid of a bunch of worthless idiots at school knowing?"Mickey asked.

"So you’re going to tell people?" Ian asked in return, his entire face lighting up.

"No. I ain't telling anybody shit. But if I wanna shove you’re stupid ass against a locker and make out with you in the hall I will." Mickey said, letting go of his hold on Ian’s sides to grab his hand and start walking again.

Ian didn't say anything more but he didn't stop smiling the entire way to school.

———————————————————————————————————————————-

"Yo, firecrotch."Mickey greeted as he leaned against the locker next to Ian’s.

"Hey."Ian grinned as he shut his locker.

"So we both have lunch right now, you wanna go out behind the bleachers?"Mickey asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Yeah."Ian said, putting an arm around Mickey’s shoulder, loving how it felt to not have Mickey shrug him off.

When they got there Mickey sat down and pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled like it was his first one in years. Even though Ian had stopped smoking and had asked Mickey to do the same on more than one occasion, he couldn't help but admire how incredibly sexy Mickey looked while doing it.

"Hey, come here."Mickey mumbled around his cigarette, reaching out a hand to the still standing Ian, who sat down in compliance. Mickey laid back and rested his head in his boyfriend’s lap, sighing when Ian started running his hand through the brunet’s hair.

"mmmm, I think I could get used to this whole school thing."Mickey said. Ian thought to himself that if Mickey was a cat he’d be purring and he chuckled at the image.

"What’s so funny?"Mickey asked, peaking out of one eye to look up at Ian.

"Nothing, you’re just kind of adorable."Ian said teasingly.

"G’the fuck out of here."Mickey said lazily leaning into Ian’s hand more.

"You know, I thought you were bringing me out here to bang, not for me to pet you like a kitten."Ian said with a smirk. Mickey just hummed in reply while Ian looked down at him fondly.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

"You ready to go home?"Ian asked as he walked up to Mickey who was waiting next to his locker.

"Yeah I’m fucking ready to go home."the smaller boy said pecking Ian on the lips and ruffling his hair with a smirk. His smile dropped when he noticed some guy looking at them.

"The fuck you staring at, asshole."he said harshly, making the guy stumble over his own feet to take off in the opposite direction.

"Mick, you can’t freak out on every person who gives you a funny look."Ian said in amusement.

"Oh yeah, tough guy? Watch me."he said, taking his boyfriends hand and pulling him through the hallway so they could leave.


	2. Prom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wants to go to prom but doesn't know how to ask.

Ian chewed on the end of his pen, keeping his head down ,pretending to focus on his homework, when he was really sneaking glances across the kitchen table at Mickey every few seconds. Although Mickey was actually successfully completing his math homework, which was a subject he was surprised to learn he was really good at now that he showed up to class, he was still aware of Ian’s eyes on him.

"Ian." Mickey said dryly, still looking down at his paper. The redhead jumped a little at being caught but tried to feign innocence.

"Mick?"

“Ian.” Mickey repeated, lifting his head up to meet his boyfriend’s stare with a pointed look.

"Sorry, I just can’t focus." Ian said with an apologetic face.

"I can see that. Why can’t you focus?” the older boy pried, raising his eyebrows and leaning back in his chair. 

"I don’t know." Ian said with a shrug and looked back down at his paper as if he was actually planning on doing it. He sighed when he realized he was still on problem one of the worksheet that was due the next day. Mickey decided to just let it go, so he scooted back up in his chair and started on his last problem only to be interrupted about thirty seconds later by the annoying clicking of a pen.

Ian hadn’t even noticed he had started doing it, still too preoccupied by whatever was going on inside of his head. After a torturous few minutes of the ungodly sound Mickey huffed loudly and threw his copy of A Catcher in the Rye at Ian’s head. 

"What the fuck?!?" Ian rubbed his left cheek where the brunt of the impact had been and glared at his boyfriend. "What was that for?"

"You being a pain in the ass. Why are you fidgeting and clicking that god damn pen?" Mickey asked in exasperation before suddenly his expression got more serious. " Are you on something right now? Have you been taking your meds?"

"Oh my god. Of course you would just assume this has something to do with me being crazy." Ian said getting pissed. He pushed back from the table and stood up. "Fuck you." then he walked away, heading to the stairs.

"Hey. Hey! Wait a sec, would’ya?" Mickey said as he jumped up to follow, reaching the bottom of the stairs a moment before Ian, successfully blocking the way.

"Move."

Mickey just grinned and leaned toward the younger boy to whisper in his ear. “Make me, Firecrotch.”

Ian smirked despite himself before switching his face back to a neutral expression. “Fine.” he said, lurching forward to cram his lips against Mickey’s, pulling the smaller boy closer to him, he had one hand fisted in Mickey’s hair and the other one groping at his ass. Mickey moaned and slipped his hands under Ian’s shirt, grazing over hard abs. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of tongues mixing in each other’s mouths, lips becoming swollen, and the occasional playful bite.

Mickey pulled away from Ian’s lips and rested his forehead against the side of the taller boys neck, his hands still touching any bit of skin they could under Ian’s shirt, both boys breathing heavy.

"Are you going to tell me what’s going on?" he growled out, wishing he was still making out with his boyfriend but knowing he needed to stop and get some answers. Ian whined in the back of his throat and slipped a hand down Mickey’s jeans to find he wasn’t wearing any boxers. He made an appreciative noise and started kneading one of his cheeks then he pushed his hips forward grinding his hard on against Mickey’s through the too-thick layer of their clothes. 

"Upstairs?" Ian asked.

"Upstairs." Mickey huffed out in agreement, earlier discussion no longer in the forefront of his mind as Ian ran a finger between his ass cheeks before pulling his hand out of Mickey’s pants and dragging him up the stairs, both of them ripping off their clothes on the way, glad no one else was home ,so they weren’t caught stripping. 

They made it into the bedroom, Ian slamming the door shut behind them, both boys completely naked. Mickey was shoved down onto the bed and Ian climbed on top of him to straddle him, an almost predatory expression on his face. Mickey put his hands behind his head and grinned up at his boyfriend.

"You waiting for something, tough guy?" Mickey teased since Ian still hadn’t made a move to do anything but gaze down at him. Ian grinned, and dove down to suck on Mickey’s neck, enjoying the fact he could mark his lover up since they were no longer a secret. Mickey bucked up in an attempt to get some relief for his raging hard on. Ian getting the message, reached down between them to grip the older boy’s dick and start pumping.

"mmm, come on." Mickey said pushing Ian off to reach for the lube and a condom from the dresser beside the bed and throwing them at Ian before flipping over on his stomach.

"Alright, alright." Ian said, amused as always by Mickey’s impatience. He opened the lube and slicked some on his fingers, he took a second to tease Mickey by rubbing them against his hole before pushing two in to start, knowing Mickey wouldn’t have the patience for only one. He drug his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm until his boyfriend started moaning out profanities.

"Sssshhhh, Mick." he said leaning forward to kiss a trail up Mickey’s back while adding a third finger. When the smaller boy started fucking himself back onto Ian’s fingers he pulled them out and tore open the condom.

"Get your dick in me now." Mickey demanded as Ian rolled the condom on and coated his dick in lube.

"Yeah yeah babe." Ian said a little sarcastically as he lined himself up behind his boyfriend.

"What did you just ca-oh fuuuck." he moaned as Ian pushed in, suddenly not giving a single shit what Ian called him as long as the red head kept pounding into him. 

Later when they were both sated and happy laying together post fuck, Ian’s mind went back to what had been bothering him.

"Hey Mick?" he mumbled as he rested his head against the older boy’s chest and started running a hand up and down his side gently.

"hhmmmm" came Mickey’s reply, a smug grin on his face, knowing Ian was finally going to let him in on what he was thinking.

"You know how we’re seniors?"

"Yes. I’m aware that we’re seniors, short bus."

"Well there’s some things that seniors do, like as a right of passage or some shit. For example, graduation and…other stuff…" Ian said starting to sound more nervous.

"Spit it out, Ian. What is it you want?" Mickey asked kissing the top of his head to try and put him at ease.

"Well I mean.." Ian took a deep breathe to steady himself. "There’s prom." he blurted before he could wimp out. There was a moment of silence that worried Ian and made him fidgety again as he waited for Mickey to react.

"You wanna go to a high school dance?" Mickey said in confusion as if he had never considered it.

"Uhh yeah." Ian said nuzzling into Mickey’s neck and holding his breathe.

"That’s it? That’s the only reason you’re acting weird, because you were scared of what- me not wanting to go or something?" Mickey asked bringing his hand up to rest against Ian’s hair.

"I guess so..yeah." Ian admitted and then his face fell as Mickey pushed him away and stood up ,walking out of the door. He wasn’t sure what to do but he didn’t have to sit in confusion long before Mickey was walking back in the room with a sharpie in hand. He laid back down taking Ian into his arms again.

"Lemme see your hand, Firecrotch." he said reaching out for it. Ian still didn’t know what was going on but he let Mickey take his hand and start writing on it in sharpie.

"Mick, what are you doing?"

"Fuck off, I’m not done." So Ian waited until Mickey placed the lid back on the sharpie and let go of his hand. He looked down and written across his palm was: ‘PROM?’

"Isn’t that what people do? They have to ask in some special way or some shit?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah." Ian said in wonder.

"So you gonna give me an answer or what? I fucking asked you to prom, what do’ya say?" Mickey bit his lip sounding a little nervous now.

"Of course." Ian replied and leaned up to kiss Mickey.


	3. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where they're at prom.

"Ian, do I really have to wear this fucking thing?" Mickey started pulling at the collar of his tux uncomfortably as he looked in the bathroom mirror.

"Yes. You really do." Ian said exasperatedly as he walked in and leaned against the door frame. Mickey rolled his eyes, of fucking course his boyfriend looked like a Greek god in his tux ,unlike Mickey, who was starting to feel more and more ridiculous. 

"Fine." He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face in frustration.

"You know we don’t have to go…if you don’t want to." Ian said trying to sound nonchalant but Mickey wasn’t buying it. He knew that Ian really wanted this and he would give the younger boy anything he wanted, so he took a deep breathe and told himself to suck it up.

"Of course we’re fucking going. I just- never mind." He turned to leave the bathroom but Ian stuck his arm out to stop him.

"Hey, you look great." Ian murmured, pulling the smaller boy into his arms and kissing him gently on the nose. As always he understood exactly what was bothering his boyfriend. "Actually, you look hot as fuck." He said before moving down to Mickey’s lips for a slow passionate kiss. 

Mickey pulled back after awhile and smirked. “Yeah yeah, you look pretty good too, Firecrotch. Come on, we gotta go or we’ll be late.”

————————————————————————————-

"Fuck, it’s stuffy in here." Mickey groaned and looked around at the shitty decorations in the school gym. The dim lighting didn’t help make it look any less terrible and there was a strong smell of sweat. This was going to be a long night, he could already tell.

"Mick, are you planning on complaining all night?" Ian asked in an obviously amused voice, taking Mickey’s hand he led him to the middle of the floor where people were dancing. While Ian started rolling his hips and getting into the music, Mickey just stood in place and looked around nervously. 

"Miiiiccckkkk." Ian whined, moving closer so he could whisper in the shorter boys ear. "Dance." He said as he rubbed against Mickey slowly. 

"Fuck, I hate dancing." He said but he placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips and started moving with him, his eyes still scanning the room as if he was worried someone was going to jump out and attack at any second.

"Relax." Ian brought his hands down to grab Mickey’s ass and nipped at his jaw.

"Alright alright, tough guy." Mickey said, grinning and locking eyes with Ian. They stayed that way for a few more songs, grinding against each other and enjoying the music, before Mickey couldn’t take it anymore and he was dragging the redhead off to look for a more private place.

"Where are we going?" Ian asked, trying to keep up.

"Someplace where I can get your dick in me without it being considered public indecency." Mickey replied with a devilish grin. 

"Wow, really romantic Mick." Ian said with a smirk, but speeding up all the same because he was definitely horny as fuck too.

When they got to a deserted classroom, they hurried inside and locked the door behind them. Ian pushed Mickey up against the door and crammed their mouths together as he started going to work getting the older boy’s pants off. He stroked Mickey’s dick a few times before dropping to his knees and taking him in his mouth. He sucked and licked, eliciting moans from his boyfriend. 

"Fuuuck, fuck, Ian get up here." Mickey gasped out, pulling on Ian’s hair to get his attention. The younger boy pulled off and stood, he brought two fingers up to Mickey’s mouth at the same time he moved his own mouth to his lover’s neck to kiss and nibble. Mickey parted his lips to allow Ian’s fingers in and sucked on them as he palmed at the redhead’s hard dick through his pants. Ian took his fingers out of Mickey’s mouth and brought his lips up to the brunet’s ear.

"Turn around." He panted out. Mickey didn’t need to be told twice, he spun around and put his hands against the door to steady himself. Ian dropped back down to his knees and slid the two slicked up fingers into Mickey’s tight hole. Ian moved his face closer and slipped his tongue in beside his fingers as he scissored them, opening up his boyfriend.

"mmm, oh shit." Mickey moaned, rocking back into it. Ian removed his fingers and tongue which resulted in a whine from the older boy, but the redhead just grinned smugly and took of his own pants.

"Did you bring any-" Before he could finish asking, Mickey  was already reaching into his pocket and shoving a bottle of lube and a condom at Ian. "Well you came prepared." He said with a chuckle as he opened the condom and slid it on.

"Get in me already." Mickey moaned. Ian slicked up with lube and aligned himself, he peppered his boyfriend’s back with kisses as he pushed in. They both groaned deeply as Ian started thrusting. "Yeah, right there, shit." Mickey panted. They fucked up against the door until they both reached their orgasms.

"School dances are pretty fun, huh Mick?" Ian said with a wink as they were putting their clothes back on.

"yeah, guess so." Mickey agreed as he took the younger boy’s hand and they made their way back to the gym. They got there right as a slow song started playing.

**_What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out._ **

"Mick."

_**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down, What’s going on in that beautiful mind.** _

"Yeah, firecrotch?"

_**I’m on your magical mystery ride, and I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright.** _

"Will you, uhm, slow dance with me?"

_**My heads under water, but I’m breathing fine, you’re crazy and I’m out of my mind.** _

"Yeah, ‘course."

_**'Cause all of me loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections.** _

"Thanks Mick."

_**Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you, you’re my end and my beginning, even when I loose I’m winning.** _

"No problem."

_**Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too.** _

"Love you."

**_The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood, you’re my downfall, you’re my muse._ **

"Love you too, Firecrotch."


End file.
